This invention relates to lighting fixtures of the type adapted to be mounted on a ceiling by attachment to an outlet box in the ceiling. This type of fixture is sometimes referred to in the trade as a flush-mounted ceiling fixture.
The invention is in the same general field as the lighting fixtures shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,638,531, 4,104,713 and 4,234,916 and involves improvements thereover.